


To Bed

by alicept29



Category: NCIS
Genre: Domesticity, F/M, Romance, inspired by 16x07
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 00:30:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16671322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alicept29/pseuds/alicept29
Summary: It's late but Ellie is still awake.





	To Bed

‘Babe’.  
Ellie turned around, seeing Nick at the bottom of the stairs.  
‘Yes?’  
‘You should come to bed. It’s late.’  
‘It’s not finished yet’.  
Nick sighed, then he glanced at the painting.  
‘Do you like it?’ she asked.  
He nodded, slightly smiling at his girlfriend.  
He loved her artist outfit. Her way to wear a square shirt, her hair gathered. It was genuinely gorgeous.  
‘Ok, now you’re not looking at the painting’ she stated.  
‘Well, I’m looking at a work of art’.  
She rolled her eyes, not surprised by his words, but still glad to hear them.  
Nick slowly went towards her. Once he was in front of her, he leaned his hands on her waist. ‘Come to bed’.  
She chuckled. ‘For what?’  
‘Sleep.’  
‘For sure.’  
‘Hey, I’m a good guy!’  
‘Yes, but you’re sexy too.’  
‘You’re right’ he stated.  
‘Let me finish it.’  
‘One condition’.  
‘What?’  
‘Can I stay here and watch you?’  
‘Of course you can.’  
‘Good’. He kissed Ellie and sat next to her.  
After half an hour, Ellie looked at the painting, satisfied.  
‘You’re done?’  
She nodded, a smile was on her face.  
Nick got up, putting himself next to her, and looked at the painting.  
‘It’s wonderful’.  
‘Thanks’.  
She looked at Nick, making him turn around and look at her.  
‘What?’  
‘Let’s go to bed’ she said, leaning the brush.  
She leaned on him, and they went towards the bedroom together.


End file.
